


words, how little they mean (when you're a little too late)

by morganaes



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganaes/pseuds/morganaes
Summary: 5 times Lucy indirectly shows her love for Mina through her actions and the 1 time she actually tells her.





	words, how little they mean (when you're a little too late)

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post](http://morganaes.tumblr.com/post/165046352990/)

**1.**

“Here, darling.” Lucy tells her, amused smirk firmly in place as she wills her hands not to shake. “For you.”

“Lucy… what?” Mina blinks back at her as she accepts the small parcel, expression mainly confused but still somewhat amused at another of her friend’s surprises. “What is this?”

Lucy just crosses her hands in front of her and arches an eyebrow, nodding down at the box.

“Open it and you will see.”

Casting another suspicious glance in her best friend’s direction, Mina makes herself more comfortable in the chair at her vanity and examines the gift closely, thinking about all the possible things it might be while she delicately removes the wrapping paper. She stares at the black velvet box when she finishes uncovering it, looking back up at her best friend with wide eyes and noticing the uncanny focus the blonde has on her.

Nervous even if she doesn't know why, Mina opens the gift and almost drops it in her haste to cover her gaping mouth.

“Do you like it?” Lucy asks, her eyes at the box containing the gleaming diamond necklace resting on Mina’s lap.

“Lucy, I- yes, I absolutely adore it. Thank you.” The brunette says. “But why? What is it for?”

“It reminded me of you.” Lucy shrugs daintily. She smiles at Mina, the same charming smile she always gives. “Here, darling, let me help you put it on.”

Mina nods, still somewhat speechless, and gives her back to Lucy so as she can look at her through the mirror’s reflection. She offers her the necklace and watches as the other woman takes it with careful hands, putting it on her neck even more delicately.

Once she's done, Lucy rests her hands on Mina’s shoulders, their eyes meeting on the mirror’s reflection.

“Beautiful.”

* * *

 

**2.**

“I dreamt about you last night.”

It's not something she planned on saying - which, contrary to what she tells herself, is actually the norm when it comes to most things she says to Mina.

They decided to stay in this afternoon, taking a brief walk through the gardens after lunch before locking themselves in Lucy's room, both across the blonde’s bed as they plan Mina’s wedding.

Mina hums from her position at Lucy’s side, making another annotation in a journal before she looks up at her friend.

“What about?”

Lucy thinks back on her dream. On the endless sleepless nights they would enjoy. On all the happy memories they'd make together. How she'd offer Mina the unconditional and endless support she deserves, loving her so fully it’d bring tears to her eyes.

She remembers the gleaming engagement ring she gave Mina when she said ‘yes’ in her dreams. She remembers planning their wedding but always getting distracted by their own giggles and by kisses. All the soft morning wake up kisses and night time confessions.

In that dream, she remembers being the happiest she has ever been.

“Lucy?” Mina touches her shoulder, bringing her back to the present.

“Oh. I, well, unsurprisingly I ended up forgetting.” The blonde shrugs, rolling her eyes for good measure. “Mother woke me up ridiculously early this morning, she wanted to have breakfast together before she left. And you know how I am in the mornings.”

“Yes, I know.” The other woman laughs, sitting up and pulling Lucy in for an impromptu hug. “I wouldn't have you any other way.”

* * *

 

**3.**

She doesn't know if it's the hand shaking her shoulder or the voice repeatedly saying her name that wakes her up, but it's certainly when she recognises the voice as Mina’s and the alarmed quality to it that she loses any traces of sleepiness and bolts upright.

“Mina? What happened?” When her eyes adjust to the dark and she notices the actual tears on her friend’s face, she wastes no time into tugging her into her arms, doing her best to offer her all possible comfort. “Dearest Mina, tell me what happened. What can I do?”

In response, Mina just shakes in her arms and presses her face to Lucy’s neck, finally letting out the sobs she was holding in.

“I can't, Lucy. I just can't!” She clutches the back of the blonde’s nightgown and does her best to bring them closer together, as if it was actually possible. “Please.”

In response, Lucy just hugs her friend tighter to her, stroking her hair and muttering small reassurances until she is calmer.

“Mina, please. Tell me what happened. I cannot help if I don't know what it is.” Lucy begs, desperate to do anything to remove the pain from her friend's face.

Mina just shakes her head again and clutches one of Lucy’s hands between both of hers.

“Promise me you shall never leave me, Lucy. Promise me you will always be by my side.”

Lucy can't help but chuckle, for even the notion of ever abandoning the other woman in anyway is enough to make her miserable.

“My dearest Mina,” Lucy smiles. “You didn't have to ask. You shall have me for eternity, if that's what you want. You have my word.”

* * *

 

**4.**

“I don't think I can do this.”

The whispered words break the silence of the room and it's enough for Lucy to look up from where she's writing on her journal.

“What was it, dear?”

“I don't think I can do this, Lucy.” Mina repeats, starting to pace around the room. “What if everyone is right? What if medical school is not my place and just a far fetched idea that I should have dropped long ago? What if… what if I’m not good enough?”

Faster than she thought possible, Lucy is out of the bed and by Mina’s side, stopping the brunette’s pacing by placing her hands on the woman’s shoulders. In response, Mina just looks back at her, looking like she wants to say something more but having no idea what.

“Mina, if nothing else, please believe me when I tell you that you're more than good enough.” She frames the other woman’s face with her hands and rests their foreheads together, smiling when Mina holds her hands in place. “Do not let anyone's opinions make you believe that you are not good enough or that you are less extraordinary than what you are.”

“Thank you, Lucy.” Mina tells her, nudging their noses together and smiling amidst her tears.

“My dearest Mina, you deserve the entire world. You just have to believe in yourself,” Lucy says, wiping off the tears from her friend's cheeks. “like I believe in you.”

* * *

 

**5.**

“I want you to be happy.” Lucy says, breaking the silence in the room. “You know that, don't you?”

Mina, startled from where she was making annotations for her class, looks confusedly back at her.

“Of course. Just as I want the same for you, Lucy.” She tells her. Looking back at her things on the floor and deeming them not that important, she gets up to join the blonde atop her bed. “What brought this on?”

Lucy just shrugs back at her, turning on her side so they're facing each other.

“Nothing alarming, darling. I was thinking about the future and thought it'd be best to mention it.” She smiles at Mina and raises her hand to Mina’s cheek, smile widening when Mina leans into the touch.

“You already make me happy now, Lucy, and I’m sure this will be true for a long time to come.”

Ignoring how that makes her heart ache, Lucy just chuckles and tugs Mina a little closer, humming happily when the brunette offers no complaints.

“Good. Now how about you take a break and join me for a nap, darling?” Lucy says. “You've studied so much today, I am close to getting a headache.”

* * *

**+1.**

“I need you to leave.”

“I love you, Mina.” Lucy whispers. “I always have and I always will.”

Mina stares at her for a moment longer and, against her better judgment, Lucy hopes she'll ask her to stay. Will say they, at the very least, can overcome this.

Only for her heart to break even more so when Mina can't even look at her any longer, just turns to look elsewhere to try and hide her tears.

“Please, Lucy.”

She nods once, trying her best to hold in her tears as she gets up from the floor. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she glances at her friend - can she even call her that now? - and shakes her head at her own foolishness.

“I’m sorry, Mina.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [@morganaes](http://morganaes.tumblr.com)


End file.
